videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Game Lies
please buy this gay shit up here = you thoughtless bullies are disrupting this wikipedia. the information must flow = lol your ass must flow this wikipedia is 'closed' due to the gang war please visit our sister wikipedia, literary lies = WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD THAT WOULD BE = where did we come from why are we here where do we go when we die - labrie sama = Silver and goooald = PLEASE WORK OUT We all knew one. That kid who always told lies about video games. Maybe they knew a cheat code to make Lara Croft naked, or said that something special happened in Sonic if you collected 1000 rings, or that there really was a Carcer City in GTAIII that you had to be awesome to get to. Maybe you were that kid. Maybe you are that manchild. Do video game lies arise out of a desire to trick people, or because the liar wants to look cool? We may never know, but we can record all of these lies for posterity. Years from now, historians will be able to observe this unique bit of video game culture. NOTE: This wiki is also for funny lies about video games that you just made up, or satirical articles about fake video games. Really. What, you expect us to sort out which lies are legitimate and which lies you just made up? Ho ho, Gregory Wire knows better than that! Video Game Lies was created Gregory Wire. For more lies by him, visit Ludus Novus. ; Game articles * Tomb Raider series * Mortal Kombat series * Street Fighter series * Super Smash Bros series * Jet Set Willy * Fallout 3 ; More articles * Pokemon series * Mario series * General lies * Dune II * Final Fantasy series }} ;114 IS A LITTEL CHILD WIKI DEFACE MAN!! :GO AWAY NOTW :NOW :GO go back to your tokyo home am fucking not what the fuck To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. God's Own RPG: Tomb Raider starlet Lara Croft is obtainable in Final Fantasy VII. He believes in breeding two gold chocobos and improving them to S Class. Once doing so, beat Joe twelve times and he will be replaced by a new rider. Beat the rider three times, and you will receive the item with no name. With Tifa in your party, leave the Gold Saucer and Tifa will talk about the mysterious item. Show her the item, and the screen will go blank. When vision returns, Tifa will transform into Lara Croft gun can kill any monster first shot. Toad is a class C pimp. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse